


Glowing Heart

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Misato helps Asuka learn to love again.





	1. Hurt

Asuka was angry at the world, She was angry at everyone.

She hated everything and everyone.

 

"I hate you."

"Asuka I know that isn't true."

"You're the reason Shinji is gone!"

"No, You've got it all wrong He's fin-

"Shut up!"

Asuka violently shoved Misato to the floor and stormed out of the kitchen.

'What was that about?' Misato Thought.


	2. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misato finds Asuka laying on her bed.

Misato returned to her room, After that debacle She doubted that Asuka would be alright.

But what She found surprised her.

"Asuka! what are you doing in my room?"

Asuka didn't reply back.

'I don't know what else to do.'  
Misato thought to herself.

Misato laid down next to the redhead.

 

Though, The violet haired woman wouldn't hear it because She fell fast asleep , Asuka whispered something to herself.

 

"I don't hate you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can comment on my stories, If you guys want!
> 
> I'm not afraid of talking to anyone.
> 
> You can offer me any critiques if you want to, Or suggest ideas to me.


End file.
